Sailor Moon
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: New comer Sailor Scouts Sailor Mobius!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Description:

Jen the Hedgehog/Sailor Mobius: The 3rd main Sailor Scout next to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, She uses the power her black Chaos Emerald to become Sailor Mobius the ruler of her home planet Mobius. She uses her tiara and Chaos Emerald to fight evil. She is the Queen of Mobius. She is the champion of love and justice. She is Sailor Mobius.

Powers: Mobius Tiara Magic, Chaos Destruction, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Protection, and more…

Serena Tsukino/ Sailor Moon: The leader of the Scouts and the Queen of the Moon. She is in love with Darien/ King Endymion. Serena is a cry baby but can be mature when she wants to. She is a clumsy most of the time. She is the champion of love and justice she is Sailor Moon.

Powers: **Supersonic Waves**, **Moon Frisbee**, **Moon Tiara Action**, **Moon Tiara Stardust**, **Sailor Moon Kick**, **Moon Tiara Boomerang**, **Moon Twilight Flash**, **Moon Healing Escalation**, **Moonlight Attractive Attack**, **Sailor Planet Attack**, **Sailor Planet Power**, **Moon Princess Halation**, **Sailor Body Attack**, **Moon Crystal Power**, **Moon Spiral Heart Attack**, **Double Sailor Moon Kick**, **Rainbow Moon Heart Ache**, **Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache****, ****Moon Gorgeous Meditation**, **Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**, **Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss**, **Silver Moon Crystal Power**, **Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss**, **Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss**, **Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power**, **Princess Harp Healing**, **Princess Star Attack**, **Moon Sparkling Sensation**, **Moon Feather Attack**, **Please! Silver Crystal!**, **Ginzuishou Hatsudou**, **Sonic Cry**, **Rising Moon**, **Moon Screw Punch**, **Moon Strike**, **Super Rabbit Flip**.

Rini Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon: She came from the 20th century and she's here to help the Sailor Scouts out. Rini is a brat to Serena but is nice to everyone else. She looks up to Jen, The Scouts, and her parents. She turns into princess Rini by the power of the Silver Crystal; she is the daughter of King Endymion/ Darien and Neo Queen Serenity/ Serena. She is the princess of the Moon, She is the champion of love and justice she is Sailor Mini Moon.

Powers: Abracadabra Pon, Moon Princess Halation, Pink Sugar Heart Attack, Rainbow Double, Moon Heart Ache, Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack, Twinkle Yell, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Submarine Mirror, Supersonic Waves, Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss, Luna P Henge, Double Sailor Moon Kick, Luna P Attack, Swinging Marshmallow, Pink Sugar Heart Ache, Cyclondo, Aerial Rapid Punch.

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars: The hottest Sailor Scout *hehe get it cause she controls fire* She argues with Serena a lot. She can sing very well and is somewhat of an owner to the temple that her grandpa owns. She's cool and she's the type of person that you would want to hang out with. The Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! You will refrain from underestimating women! And with Mars Power, you will burn! These high-heeled legs will deliver your punishment! She is the princess of the planet Mars she is Sailor Mars.

Powers: Akuryo Taisan, Fire Soul, Fire Soul Bird, Burning Mandala, Mars Snake Fire, Mars Flame Sniper, Youma Taisan, Burning Storm, Ofuda Hurricane, Moonlight Attractive Attack, Sailor Planet Attack, Sailor Planet Power, Galactica Gale, Galactica Planet Attack, Silver Crystal Power, Spinning Raven, Haja Enbu Kyaku, Hajou Kougeki, Mars Snake Flare ,Fire Heel Drop

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury: The 2nd brains of the Scouts. *next to Jen that is* She uses her watery powers to kill evil. She's a straight A student and she always gets the top scores in school. She is a good innocent person. Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water, and repent! She is the princess of the planet Mercury she is Sailor Mercury.

Powers: Hyperspatial Sphere Generate, Sabão Spray, Sabão Spray Freezing, Shine Aqua Illusion, Shine Snow Illusion, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Mercury Aqua Mirage, Galactica Gale, Galactica Planet Attack, Sailor Planet Power, Sailor Planet Attack, Mercury Aqua Blizzard, Mercury Aqua Cyclone, Mercury Aqua Mist, Mercury Aqua Storm, Moonlight Attractive Attack, Crash Launcher, Shine Aqua Cutter, Mirage Wave, Aqua Ribbon Upper, Break Step, Water Stream, Reverse Spin Kick, Reverse Break Step, Water Bullet, Air Throw.

Mina Aino/Sailor V/Sailor Venus: The 2nd coolest, raddest *next to Jen*, clumsiest *second to Serena* person of all Scouts. She has her own video game at the game crown center; it's called the Sailor V game. She was the first of the Scouts to be a Sailor Scout. Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you! She is the princess of the planet Venus she is Sailor Venus.

Powers:**Crescent Beam**, **Crescent Slender Beam**, **Crescent Super Beam****, ****Venus Ten Billion Volt Rock N' Rouge**, **Diphenhydramine Combo! Venus Brand Mosquito Repellent Incense Typhoon**, **Venus Iron Muscle Punch**, **Sailor V Kick**, **Venus Power, Love Crescent Shower**, **Sulphuric Fumes of Venus**, **Sailor V Chop**, **Crescent Boomerang**, **Seppuku**, **Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch**, **Venus Love, Megaton Shower**, **Sailor V Rub-out Chop**, **Crescent Beam Shower**, **Venus Love Me Chain**, **Rolling Heart Vibration**, **Venus Wink Chain Sword**, **Sailor Kick, ****Moonlight Attractive Attack**, **Sailor Planet Attack**, **Sailor Planet Power**, **Hissatsu Love Me Moon Chain**, **Furious Random Crescent Beam Shots**, **Venus Love and Beauty Shock**, **Venus Love and Galactica Shock**, **Venus Beam**, **Venus Kick**, **Chain Explosive****.**

Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: The 2nd strongest Scout of the inner Scouts. *next to Jen* She can control lightning and she can fight real well. She is a really good cook. Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you! She is the princess of the planet Jupiter she is Sailor Jupiter.

Powers:**Flower Hurricane, Jupiter Thunderbolt, Supreme Thunder, Supreme Thunder Dragon, Sparkling Wide Pressure, Jupiter Coconut Cyclone, Super Supreme Thunder, Jupiter Oak Evolution, Moonlight Attractive Attack**, **Sailor Planet Attack**, **Sailor Planet Power**, **Silver Crystal Power**, **Galactica Gale**, **Galactica Planet Attack**, **Jupiter Kick**, **Lighting Knuckle**, **Thunderstorm**, **Jupiter Double Axel**, **Lightning Strike**, **Giant Swing**.

Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: A racer that likes to live in the fast life. *like Sonic :D* She is much more of a tomboy than a girly girl. She has a cousin named Michelle Kaioh/ Sailor Neptune. *But they are lesbians that are not cousins according to Wikipedia* Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus! She is the princess of the planet of Uranus she is Sailor Uranus.

Powers: **World Shaking****, ****Space Sword Blaster****, ****Space Turbulence**, **Galactica Space Turbulence** ,**Destructive Carnival**, **Diving Gaia Crash**, **Uranus World Attack**, **Spiral Buster**, **Somersault Kick**, **Air Slash**, **Galactica Planet Attack**.

Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: She 2nd is a fast swimmer. *Jen is 1st and Ami is 2nd same speed* She also is a violinist. She can sense trouble by the reaction of the ocean and she can also tell the future. *just like Jen* Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea. I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune! She is the princess of the planet Neptune she is Sailor Neptune.

Powers: **Deep Submerge**, **Submarine Reflection**, **Submarine Violon Tide**, **Galactica Violon Tide**, **Sea Serpent Strangle**, **Tidal Wave, ****Dolphin Wave**, **Dragon Rise**, **Splash Edge**, **Galactica Planet Attack**.

Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: She is known as the god of destruction. *Jen is the actual god of destruction* She has a Silent Scythe, which is her weapon. She used to be sick with heart problems but Jen cured her by using her powers. She is Rini's best friend. *Rini and Hotaru have the Scouts as best friends too*My guardian diety is the planet of silence. The soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn! She is the princess of the planet Saturn she is Sailor Saturn.

Powers: Death Reborn Revolution, Silence Wall, Silence Glaive Surprise, Galactica Glaive Surprise, Galactica Cannon, Death Ribbon Revolution, Death Drive Break, Silence Buster, Silence Glaive (attack), Press Crusher.

Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto: The 2nd most smartest and beautiful keeper of time. *Jen is the real time keeper but asked Setsuna to do it so she can help the Scouts* She gave Rini a time key so she could go back in time and help the Scouts. Guarded by Pluto, planet of time. I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto! She is the princess of the planet Pluto she is Sailor Pluto.

Powers: Dead Scream, Time Stop, Chronos Typhoon, Garnet Ball, Dark Dome Close, Galactica Cannon, Galactica Planet Attack, Dimension Dance, Strict Sweep, Action Spinster, Destiny Spinster, Twilight.

Tuxedo Mask/ Darien Shields/King Endymion: Darien is the king of the planet Earth and the Moon. He married Serena and had a child named Rini. He is Tuxedo Mask and he helps the Scouts when they're in trouble or just fights alongside them.

Powers: Throwing Roses, Cane Attacks, Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber, Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack, Tuxedo Mirage, Tuxedo Reverse.

Molly Osaka: Serena's best friend. She is dating Melvin and has a friendly personality.

Melvin: The smart, annoying, knows a lot about others, *stalker* gossip person who is dating Serena's best friend Molly; Melvin he is a friends of the Scouts.

Andrew Furuhata: The Game Center Crown's worker all the inner Sailor Scouts like him except Serena and Jen.

Shadow the Hedgehog: The king of the planet Mobius; married to Jen and he rules over Mobius while Jen is gone.

Ok…. So comment below if I missed anything or if you would like to help me add more attacks to Sailor Mobius/Jen the Hedgehog and THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Chapter1: A new Scout is awakened

(Jen was in her castle watching the earth news)

T.V.: Well it looks like Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts has done it again folks. (It says excitedly)

(She turns off the T.V. And one of her assistants comes running in)

Jennifer: Your highness have you heard of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts? (She asks quickly)

Jen: Yes I have why? (She asks sitting up)

Jennifer: They say one more Scout is missing and I think that Scout is you my Queen! (She yells excitedly)

Jen: Really? (She says not believing what her assistant said)

Jennifer: Yes and you must use the black Chaos Emerald to turn into Sailor Mobius. *Black Chaos Emerald is her own Chaos Emerald that contains her life source, powers, etc. No one can use it or destroy it but her*

Jen: Ok but tell king Shadow…

(Shadow walks in)

Shadow: I already know. (He says cutting Jen off)

Jennifer: Hurry my queen transform! (She yells quickly)

(She passes Jen her broach with some weapons)

(Jen puts her black Chaos Emerald in it)

Jennifer: Yell Mobius Chaos Power! To transform into Sailor Mobius. (She tells Jen as she informs her to do)

Jen: Ok… Mobius Chaos Power! (She yells as her Chaos Emerald starts to glow)

(Her dress transforms into a mini skirt and her top is a shirt attached to the mini skirt and her high heels turns into boots and her crown becomes a tiara and her earrings becomes a Sonic face sign and she poses with a rose behind her)

Jen: Ha-ha Cool! (She laughs at how cool she looks)

(Shadow starts to nosebleed)

Jennifer: Now hurry go to earth and find the Sailor Scouts. (She says quickly)

Jen: Chaos Control! (She yells and the Chaos Emerald starts to glow as she transports to earth)

At Earth…

Serena: Hey guys lets go to the Game Crown Center. (She says enthusiastically)

Everyone: Ok. (They all say happily)

Luna: Wait Scouts! There is a report that there is another Scout and she's an important one. (She says informing the Scouts)

Everyone: Really? (They all say surprised that there is one more Scout)

Serena: Oh this is so cool; who could she be? (She says curiously amazed)

Luna: Well; we don't know yet but it says here that she's coming to earth now… (She says looking at her communicator)

(Jen transports in front of them)

All: What a hedgehog for a Scout!? (They say surprised by Jen's appearance)

Jen: Yes I came from the planet Mobius most of us are animals their…. But I can transform into a human if you want. (She says to the surprised Scouts)  
Luna: Yes you are the queen of Mobius and yes you should transform into a human and go to the same school as the scouts.

Jen: Ok… (She says while grabbing out the Chao pen)

Serena: Hey that's kind of like the same pen I have. (She says pulling out her pen)

Luna: Yes Jen has all the items that I gave to you all and she also has the same abilities/powers that you all do and also even all the powers that any one of you can imagine at all and her powers is also stronger than all of yours combine that is why she is a really important member of the Scouts.

Everyone: That's so cool! (They all say amazed at Jen)

Jen: Disguise power…. Change me into a middle school student.

Serena: Isn't that disguise going to last for a little while? (She says curiously)

Luna: No Jen can use it for however long she wants to remember she has all the powers in the world. (She says reminding Serena)

Serena: Oh right. (She says remembering)

Rei: I like it better if she was a hedgehog middle school student. (She says observing Jen)

Everyone: Agree. (The all say agreeing that Jen should be a middle school hedgehog)

Jen: Ok. (She says as she gets out of disguise power and has the same uniform as Serena)

Everyone: Better. (They all say examining Jen)

Ami: So where is she going to live? (She asks shyly)

Serena: She can live with me and Rini. (She says volunteering)

Jen: Sure. (She says taking up the offer)

Serena: Ok see ya guys it's getting pretty late. (She says walking off)

Rei: But I thought you said you wanted to go to the Game Center Crown? (She says surprised that Serena was leaving so early)

Serena: Nah me, Jen, and Rini better go and plan if she's my cousin or something.

(Everyone says goodbye to each other)

Later…

Serena: Ok this is my house. (She says to Jen)

Rini: So Jen are you going to be my sister? (She asks curiously)

Jen: Yeah let me just hypnotize them. (She says pulling out a hypnotic watch)

(Serena's fake mom and dad comes out to greet Serena and Rini home *Remember Queen Serenity is Serena's real mom)  
Jen: Hypnosis Power… I'm Rini's sister… now when I count to three you will snap out of this trance and think I'm Rini's sister… ok… one… two… three! (She says hypnotizing them into thinking that she's Rini's sister and snaps them out of the trance)

Serena's fake Mom: Oh hello Jen are you going to be staying with us for a while? (She asks curiously)

Jen: Yes. (She says politely)

(Rini and Serena giggles)

Serena's fake Mom: Ok come inside I made dinner. (She says while walking inside and they follow after her)

After Dinner…

Serena: Jen if you have all the powers in the world then you can make wishes come true right? (She says confirming to Jen)

Jen: Yes why? (She asks curiously)

Serena: Because I was wondering… If we could have some dessert? (She asks begging)

(They all laugh)

Jen: So what did you have in mind? (She asks preparing for what they wish for)  
Rini/Serena: Ice Cream! (They both say enthusiastically)

Jen: Ha-ha like daughter like mother. (She says giggling)

Rini: Wait how did you know that; is that one of your powers? (She asks curiously)

Jen: Yes it is Rini. (She says friendly to Rini)

Rini: Your so cool, Jen. (She says amazed at the pink hedgehog)

Jen: Thanks how about some ice cream? (She asks the two drooling girls that wants some ice cream)

Serena/Rini: Yeah. (They both say happily that they get ice cream)

Jen: Ok…. (She says while grabbing a ball that looks like Luna- P but is a Chao instead)

Jen: Chao Magic! (She yells tossing the Chao ball up into the air)

Jen: Bring us Ice Cream! (She yells at the Chao ball)

Chao ball: Pah! (The ice cream appeared in each of their hand each one has their favorite ice cream flavors in it)

Serena/Rini: Whoa. (They say amazed at the pink hedgehog)

After eating Ice Cream…

(Luna comes in the room)

Luna: Well; we should get some rest remember you guys have school tomorrow. (She says reminding them)

All: Ok. (They say getting in each of their beds and drifting off into slumber)

End of Chapter1

Ok so leave a comment below telling me how this is and THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Chapter 2: A new Evil Force

Serena: Wow; it's been over a week and we never saw any nega creeps. (She says happily)

Rini: Maybe it's probably because Jen's here.

Luna: Don't be so sure, there's a problem in down town and it's not from the nega verse, it's some fat man in a floating vehicle claiming to destroy our planet if he doesn't have Jen.

Jen: Eggman. (She says growling)

Serena: You know that guy?

Jen: Yes; sadly he's from my planet.

Serena: Well, do we get the Scouts?

Luna: That would be the best idea. (Serena then calls the Scouts on her communicator)

Serena: Scouts meet us down town; we have an Egghead to go after.

Later…

(They all meet up)

Ami: Oh no, he's destroying the city. (She says worryingly)

Serena: Do you think we can stop him?

Rini: That's a dumb question Serena; don't you know who we are?

Rei: Yeah Serena; were the Sailor Scouts!

Lita: Yeah we can beat that fat man.

Luna: Everyone transform!

Serena: Moon Eternal Power!

Rini: Moon Prism Power!

Rei: Mars Eternal Power!

Ami: Mercury Eternal Power!

Lita: Jupiter Eternal Power!

Mina: Venus Eternal Power!

Jen: Mobius Chaos Power!

(They all transform into their Sailor Scout form)

Sailor Mobius: Listen up Egghead! (She says as Eggman turns around)

Eggman: Well if it isn't Jen the Hedgehog and what's this; the Sailor Scouts?

Sailor Moon: I am Sailor Moon!

Sailor Mini Moon: And I am Sailor Mini Moon!

Sailor Mobius: And I'm Sailor Mobius; On behalf of Love!

Sailor Mini Moon: And on behalf of Justice!

Sailor Moon: We'll right wrongs and triumph over evil!

All 3: And that means you!

Sailor Mars: We are also here to punish you!

Sailor Mars/Mercury/Venus/Jupiter: Were the Sailor Scouts!

Eggman: Well Sailor Scouts, I've brought you a little toy to play with. (He says as a robot captures Jen)

Sailor Mobius: Chaos Bla-

(Eggman's robot takes her emerald)

Eggman: Without this you're weak, so you'll have to listen to me. (He says chuckling evilly)

Sailor Mobius: That's what you think. (She says smirking)

(The emerald breaks out of Eggman's grasp)

Eggman: What? How did you? (He says confused)

Sailor Mobius: Im the Ultimate Lifeform, nothing can stop me. (She says cockily)

Eggman: Then let's see how your little friends take it. Once I drain all their energy! (He yells as the robot grabs the Sailor Scouts and tries to drain there energy until…)

(A black rose cuts the robot and destroys the robot and all the Sailors get up and sees a mysterious figure)

All: What!?

Sailor Moon: No; it can't be Tuxedo Mask it's not a red rose…

Sailor Mercury: Who can it be?

(The figure comes out of the shadows it was a black hedgehog with orange stripes, he was wearing a white mask with black paint on it, and he had an orange cape too)

Sailor Mobius: D-Darthon? (She says to herself)

The Crow: My name is… The Stalker. (He says as everyone stares at him in a wtf face)

The Crow: Just kidding, it's The Crow; I'll be seeing you ladies around. (He says winking at Jen and disappears)

(Serena looks at Jen)

Serena: Ooooo looks like Jen has the hots for someone. (She says giggling)

(Jen ignores Serena's comment and grabs the black rose)

Ami: I can run some test on it.

Jen: That won't be necessary. (She says examining the rose)

Lita: He looked just like my old boyfriend. (She says in a daze as everyone facepalms)

Mina: Oh Lita; that's what you say about every guy. (She says laughing)

Rini: What're we going to do about him? (She asks curiously as they all stare at Eggman)

Jen: Just leave him.

All: What!?

Jen: Don't worry he's a pretty pathetic villain, and we can have some fun with him; soon…

It's been a really long time guys this was for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or as you people call him FanficProductions; November 30th is his birthday but he wanted it early so… HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LOVE; hope you guys liked the story, thanks for reading!


End file.
